This invention focuses on the electrolytic cell busbar construction meant for the electrolytic recovery of metals, shaped as a whole so that the gap between the electrodes, i.e. spacing, can be chosen and changed freely. All the parts of the construction have constant cross sections lengthwise in the cell.
In tankhouses designed for the electrolytic recovery of metals such as copper, nickel and zinc, typically there are a large number of electrolytic cells which are series connected in groups so that the anode in one cell is connected electrically to the cathode in the next cell by highly conductive busbars, generally made of copper, which are on the partition wall between the tanks. This arrangement is known as the Walker system.
The construction normally also includes a notched insulating bar, which comes on top of the busbar to separate the cathode in the preceding cell and the anode in the following cell from the busbar. This arrangement is necessary because all the electrodes in the tanks would otherwise be electrically together and current would not then flow through the electrolyte.
In the busbar of the prior art, the side walls usually feature bulges that are semicircular or triangular by cross section and lengthwise along the busbar, and bulges are either continuous or, for the insulating busbar, broken. The electrodes to be in contact with the busbar are lowered on top of these bulges. The idea of the bulges is firstly to stiffen the busbar and secondly to form a linear contact between the bar and the electrode.
The insulating bar has brackets pointing sideways, which come either between the broken bulges of the busbar or on top of the continuous ones. The electrodes which will not come into contact with the busbar are lowered on top of these insulating brackets.
Known before is also a busbar arrangement presented is U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,809 in FIG. 1 thereof, in which the busbar is continuous, but the electrodes"" support lugs are notched on the side where they will be placed on top of the busbar. According to the figure, the support members of the same electrode vary in length. The figure does not show, however, how the electrodes of two adjacent tanks are located in relation to the busbar and insulating bar.
With a conventional busbar construction and with notched electrodes, the following disadvantages are always present:
The electrical connection of each electrode to the circuit is based on a single contact. Since the quality of the contact (good/bad contact) varies greatly, the distribution of current between the electrodes is uneven.
If a notched copper bar is used, its manufacturing costs are greater than for an unnotched one. If in turn an unnotched busbar is used, the electrodes will not be in horizontal position due to the insulating busbar.
The manufacture of notched electrodes is more expensive than that of unnotched.
When brought to the cell, the notched electrodes must be lowered into the cell widthwise very carefully to be in the correct position in relation to the busbar.
Due to the notched insulating bar and the possibly copper busbar, the electrodes must be lowered into the cell very carefully to be in the right position lengthwise in relation to the busbar, so that the electrical contacts and separations are generated correctly. The thermal elongation of the busbar may cause problems.
A notched busbar does not allow the changing of the gap between electrodes without replacing all the busbars and insulating bars. Altering the gap between electrodes with an unnotched copper busbar requires the replacement of the insulating bars.
Due to the notched insulating bar, the cleaning of the busbars in practice always requires the removal of the insulating bar during cleaning. This makes mechanized cleaning in particular considerably more difficult.
Since notched busbar has to be made relatively thin, it is generally rather weak and short-lived.
The purpose of the invention developed here is to achieve a busbar construction which will avoid the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional construction. In the busbar construction as per the invention, a highly electro-conductive main busbar is set on top of the side wall of the electrolytic cell, connecting the anodes of the previous cell to the cathodes of the adjacent cell electrically so that the tanks are connected in series in the usual way. The main busbar has continuous side bulges with different heights so that one set of electrodesxe2x80x94anodes or cathodesxe2x80x94are lower down in the cell than the other. Support elements are also fitted on top of the side wall of the electrolytic cell and these support the electrodes on the side which is not in contact with the main busbar. The support elements are electrically insulated from the main busbar and profitably they are of electrically conductive material so that they balance the potential between the electrodes of the same sign in the cell. The main busbar, support elements and insulating materials are all integral longitudinally to the cell, with constant cross sections throughout their entire lengths. The essential features of the invention are apparent in the enclosed patent claims.
The lateral bulges of the main busbar are at different heights so that some electrodes, for example the anodes, are slightly lower down in the cell than other electrodes, i.e. in this case the cathodes. In practice, both the lower bulge of the main busbar on one side of the cell and the lower support element on the other side of the cell are closer to the center line of the cell than the higher ones, whence the support lugs of the electrodes situated lower are made shorter than those of the electrodes situated upper, and the upper bulge and support element are located near the center line of the cell wall, bringing them further away from the center line of the cell itself than the lower ones. If necessary this can be done in the opposite way i.e. to locate the cathodes on the lower bulges and the anodes on the upper ones. The bulges of the main busbar are continuous and have no insulating brackets on them. The terms continuous or integral are used to mean that the material is not notched for the placement of the electrodes and that the material is essentially of equal strength along the length of the cell. The electrode support lugs are also unnotched.
The support element of the upper electrodes is placed on top of the main busbar between its bulges. The support element is most advantageously a potential balancing bar, separated from the main busbar by insulating material. Both the bar and the insulating material have constant cross sections along their lengths. This bar is at the same level as the upper bulge of the main busbar and forms an electrical connection between the support lugs of the upper electrodes which are not on a main busbar.
The lower electrodes support element, which is also preferably a potential balancing bar, is placed on the outside of the main busbar, next to its upper bulge along the edge of the cell and on top of the insulating material. Both the bar and the insulating material have constant cross sections along their lengths. This bar is at the same level as the lower bulge of the main busbar and forms an electrical connection between the support lugs of the lower electrodes which are not on a main busbar. The insulation below this potential balancing bar may be integrated into that between the main busbar and the side wall of the cell.
Compared with the prior art, the busbar solution presented in the invention offers at least the following advantages:
Both the main busbar and potential balancing bars, as well as the insulating profiles, are unnotched with constant cross sections, whereby the distribution of electrodes can be changed freely without needing to touch the busbar.
Mechanical cleaning of the busbars is simple, since all surfaces to be cleaned are continuous and of one material. The busbar construction need not be dismantled for cleaning.
The busbar construction is sturdy and long-lasting.
Due to the potential balancing bar, each electrode is now equipped with two contacts to the electric circuit: if one electrode has a contact to the main busbar which is worse than average, the electrodes in parallel even out the current distribution through the potential balancing bar to obtain a more even current distribution.
The electrodes can always be made straight.
The electric contacts and separators are always generated correctly, even if the electrodes are not lowered into the tanks carefully into the correct place laterally and longitudinally in relation to the busbar. The thermal extension of the busbar presents no problems.